Innocent
by Selsynn
Summary: Netherfield 1811, Jane est alitée, Mr Hurst est un porc, et tente de s'imposer sur Lizzie, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle fait partie des Innocents, et peut très bien se défendre seule. Mr Darcy tente de s'interposer avant de réaliser pourquoi cette jeune fille l'attire autant que ça. Et leur destin se met en marche. Darcy/Lizzie. M pour Violence. UA (magie)


Bonjour, ceci est un OS un peu particulier. Pour la thématique qui est abordé, je n'ose pas mettre un rating trop faible, mais c'est plus du à la violence qu'à autre chose.

 **Titre** : Innocents

 **Résumé** : Netherfield 1811, Jane est alitée, Mr Hurst est un porc, et tente de s'imposer sur Lizzie, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle fait partie des Innocents, et peut très bien se défendre seule. Mr Darcy tente de s'interposer avant de réaliser pourquoi cette jeune fille l'attire autant que ça. Et leur destin se met en marche.

 **Couple** : Lizzie/Darcy (franchement quelqu'un peut avoir des doutes ?)

 **Warning** : Mention de projet de viol, et mort d'un personnage (parce qu'il est tué, plutôt de sang froid)

 **Note** : Ceci est un essai, je ne suis pas à l'aise à écrire de la violence (donc, naturellement, j'ai rajouté des métamorphes. Faut que je me rassures sur ce que je connais !) Il est fort probable que les métamorphes réapparaissent, après tout, tout ce que j'ai appris sur l'espèce animal qui est présente, faudrait pas que ça serve à rien, non plus. Et puis, j'ai pas pu parler de Jane, de Mr et Mrs Bennet... Ni des futurs enfants Darcy.

Bonne Lecture ! (Et Happy halloween pour ceux qui fêtent, ne mangez pas trop de chocolat/bonbons !)

* * *

Novembre 1811, Netherfield.

Cela fait deux jours que je suis bloquée à Netherfield, à jouer l'infirmière pour ma chère sœur Jane. Elle se remet doucement, mais la plupart du temps, je suis seule à devoir gérer les Bingleys. Et sans oublier leurs invités : les Hurst et Mr Darcy.

J'ai vraiment hâte que Jane aille mieux pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici et rentrer chez nous. Quelque part où l'on soit aimé. Je m'habille à reculons pour le repas du soir.

« Tu es sure, Jane, tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

— Non, Lizzie, je vais dormir. Je ne suis tellement pas intéressante, alors que tu as de la compagnie. Allez, va, profite de leur présence et de leurs amusements. Et après tu me raconteras, hein ?

— Tu as tort, Jane, je préférerais tellement être avec toi qu'avec eux.

— Lizzie, profite à ma place. Et je serais bien, dans le lit, à dormir profondément. Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. »

Sur ses paroles, elle lui signifie la fin de la discussion. Je suis désespérée et je vais au repas comme si j'allais à l'échafaud. Alors que je passe près d'une salle à peine fermée, j'entends deux hommes qui discutent autour d'une partie de billard.

« Allons, tu dois aussi reconnaître qu'elle est sauvage, mais j'me la ferais bien. Elle doit se débattre quelque chose de sympathique. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes qui ne se soumettent pas immédiatement. J'ai bien vu tes regards sur elle. Tu la trouves à ton goût, non ?

— Hurst, t'es vraiment dégoûtant. Elle ne mérite certainement pas ces remarques déplacées. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es marié ?

— Tu as vu ma femme ? Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'excite plus. Elle était séduisante avec sa dot, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus endetté, et ce n'est qu'une perverse aigrie.

— Parce que tu es différent ? C'est pour cela que vous vous ressemblez tant que ça. Elle est une jeune femme tout à fait respectable, je ne peux pas croire que tu m'entraînes sur ces discussions-là.

— J'te dis que j'ai vu comment tu la détaillais. Ton regard aurait pu enflammer ces vêtements, et on aurait enfin un spectacle intéressant pour les yeux. Mais non, tu refuses de nous faire partager ça… Mec, faut que tu ailles faire une visite à la maison de passe, parce que je ressens ta frustration d'ici. Prends un bon coup, et avec cette fille de la campagne, ou une femme de chambre, ou même une professionnelle si t'as envie… Et si tu la déshabilles pour voir comment elle est bien foutue, invite-moi, que je profite un peu.

— Hurst… Je ne veux rien écouter de ce que tu dis. Tu es ivre, et si ta femme t'entendait, tu serais mal.

— Pourquoi, elle le sait. La seule raison que je visite son lit, c'est pour avoir un héritier. Pour le plaisir, je visite d'autres plus attractives, on va dire. Darcy, joue pas à ça avec moi, et tire ton coup, je t'attends.

— Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je vais aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque en attendant que le souper soit préparé. »

Je me cache avec précipitation dans la pièce suivante… Qui est la bibliothèque. Je fais mine de chercher un livre, en essayant de calmer les battements intempestifs de mon cœur. J'ai surpris une discussion entre Mr Darcy et Mr Hurst en train de jouer au billard. Ils ne parlaient pas que du billard, mais j'ai du mal à faire sens à leur parole. Ah… Et Mr Darcy vient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Nos regards se croisent, le sien reste sur moi, tandis qu'il est à peine entré dans la pièce.

« Mlle… Mlle Elizabeth. Je vous croyais près de votre sœur. »

Il bégaye ? Le rouge lui monte aux joues, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois avoir une réaction qui ne soit pas liée au mépris.

« Jane dort, alors je suis venue pour chercher un livre. J'attends le souper.

— Ah. Euh. D'accord. »

Voilà que ses problèmes pour s'exprimer se manifestent à nouveau. Je décide de ne pas m'y intéresser plus que cela, et replonge mon regard dans les étagères qui se dévoilent à moi.

J'épie quand même le bruit pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Soit, il est silencieux, soit il ne fait aucun bruit.

Je retire un livre au hasard, sur les différents types de terres dans l'Angleterre, et je me retourne vers l'entrée. Il est toujours au même endroit, comme statufier, et son regard est toujours fixé sur moi. Je lève un regard interloqué et il rougit à nouveau.

« Cette robe vous va à merveille, Mlle Elizabeth, vous êtes ravissante dedans. »

Il ferme les yeux après avoir parlé, et reprend une grimace quand il ouvre les yeux et les pose à nouveau sur moi. Il remarque le livre dans mes mains.

« Quel livre avez-vous pris ? Oh, celui-ci n'est pas l'un de mes favoris, mais je le prête à Bingley, pour qu'il apprenne ce qu'il doit savoir sur les terres. Il faut bien choisir où on veut s'installer, parce que…

— Parce que, Mr Darcy ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens une insulte est prête à arriver. Il ne répond rien et fait demi-tour. Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'il sort à grands pas de la bibliothèque, tout cela sans avoir pris le moindre livre. J'entends juste une imprécation avec le nom de Hurst. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire par là. Aurait-il eu un différend sur la qualité des terres ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de comprendre cet homme. Il n'y a aucun intérêt, si ce n'est me donner des maux de tête.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir du repas, ni même de la soirée. J'ai prétexté au plus vite une migraine pour pouvoir me retirer tranquillement. Alors que je passe devant la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre pour me retirer, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. J'entre au plus vite dans la bibliothèque et me saisit du livre que j'avais trouvé avant le repas. Je vais pour repartir de la pièce quand les pas s'approchent.

J'inspire l'air pour savoir de qui il est question. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau coincé dans la bibliothèque avec Mr Darcy, même s'il sent bon. Une odeur rance de vin m'agresse les narines, et je grimace immédiatement. Soit l'une des sœurs de Bingley, soit le beau-frère de ce dernier. Quelqu'un que je méprise particulièrement. L'odeur se manifeste de plus en plus fortement, comme les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Je sais que c'est l'homme : Hurst.

« Alors, qui est là… Mais ce n'est pas ce joli minois qu'il me faut mater ? »

La voix vient soutenir sa thèse et avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faut faire, je me retourne vers l'homme qui vient de pénétrer dans mon repère. Euh, depuis quand la bibliothèque de Netherfield est mon repère ?

« Mr Hurst. Je ne crois pas vous comprendre. »

Il s'approche de moi, et à ma grande honte, je m'aperçois qu'il est soûl et ne marche pas très droit, s'appuyant sur le mur et les étagères de la pièce. Un frisson d'horreur me court l'échine. De la chaleur se répand tout autour de mon cou, et je comprends en un éclair que Mr Hurst est un homme mort, même s'il l'ignore encore.

Mr Hurst s'approche davantage, jusqu'à poser sa sale main sur ma poitrine. Un grondement féroce sort de ma bouche.

Maman nous a toujours mis en garde si notre animal gardien se manifeste. Surtout quand le mien a été connu, lors de mon adolescence mouvementée. Maman n'est pas un prédateur, mais Papa en est un sans aucun doute, et c'est pourquoi on s'entend si bien. Et moi, je sais normalement faire disparaître l'animal au fond de moi.

Mes sens aiguisés, alors que je suis si proche de la transformation, me laissent entendre le pas quasiment coursé d'une autre personne. Et au-delà de l'odeur infecte, je perçois celle de Mr Darcy.

« Je pense, Mr Hurst, que ce serait mieux que vous partiez immédiatement »

Je grogne, et je peux entendre à nouveau ma mère qui me répète qu'une dame bien élevée ne grogne pas, même si quelqu'un pique tout le jambon devant moi. Un sourire s'impose sur mes traits et le grognement qui vient du fond de ma gorge se rendort. La transformation a continué, et je sais déjà que ces robes seront explosées. Mon dos et mes jambes s'arquent, et je vais devoir passer à quatre pattes bientôt si je ne veux pas tomber sous le changement d'équilibre.

L'homme s'approche toujours de moi, je grogne davantage. Il ne semble pas entendre. Mr Darcy est entré dans la bibliothèque et regarde l'action, ses grandes jambes l'amènent près de Mr Hurst, qu'il saisit à bras le corps.

« Hurst, cessez immédiatement. Miss Elizabeth est sous notre protection. »

Les vagues de son odeur qui m'arrive augmentent mes perceptions, et enfouissent ma honte au fond de ma gorge. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'arrête de grogner, mais ma transformation continue.

Les deux hommes en sont venus à se battre comme des enfants. Je me cache derrière un autre rayon de la bibliothèque, et essaye d'enlever au mieux ma robe pour ne pas la déchirer comme tant d'autres avant. Je n'ai pas peur qu'on me voie, les deux hommes sont trop occupés à se battre entre eux pour noter que je m'enfuis.

Quand je ne fais plus qu'un avec mon animal gardien, je retourne voir où ils en sont. Manifestement, Mr Darcy a le dessus, et j'ai un jappement de joie à cette idée. Mais hors de question qu'il finisse mon ennemi. Je m'approche et mords l'homme déjà à terre d'un grand coup de dent au bras offensant.

Le glapissement de douleur que l'excuse d'être humain fait déconcentre Mr Darcy qui ouvre des yeux exorbités en me voyant. Je suppose que le fait que j'ai mes vingt-huit dents sauvagement plantées juste en dessous de l'épaule de sa victime doit y jouer beaucoup. Ou peut-être c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu de gros chats aussi pâles. Je secoue un peu, et l'homme reprend une nouvelle litanie, avant de s'effondrer inconscient. Peut-être est-ce dû à ce que Mr Darcy a repris son activité précédente, une fois sa surprise passée.

« Mlle Elizabeth ? C'est vous ? »

Je grogne encore un peu, pour lui passer l'idée de tenter de profiter de moi.

« Vous… Ça change tout. Vous êtes une damnée ou une innocente ? Non, c'est très important, Mlle Elizabeth. Ça change tout. »

Je grogne encore, et je finis par lâcher ma proie. Mais avant, je veux lui régler son compte définitivement. Je ne suis pas très forte, pourquoi est-ce que je me transforme en juste une sorte de gros chat à peine plus gros qu'un chien ? J'ai entendu parler des lionnes. J'aurais pas pu me transformer en lionne plutôt ? Bon, ce serait sûrement plus dur à faire passer inaperçu. Mon pelage crème, sans la majorité des taches si spécifique à mon espèce, me permet de me fondre dans les forêts très facilement.

J'arrive au bout de mes peines quand Mr Darcy prend pitié de moi, et tourne l'homme de telle manière que sa gorge soit exposée. Je me demande un instant comment il sait ce que je vais faire, puis j'abandonne la ligne de questionnement, et mords violemment au cou.

Du coin de ma vision, je vois Mr Darcy se relever, faire voler les poussières qu'il a sur son impeccable tenue, et tranquillement, fermer et verrouiller la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Mlle Elizabeth, vous avez une forme de lynx boréal crème totalement ravissante. Et quand vous aurez fini de vous occuper de votre assaillant, j'aimerais vraiment avoir une longue conversation avec vous. »

Pour toute réponse, je grogne un peu. Le corps est devenu flasque, comme ceux des cerfs que je chasse sur les terres de Longbourn.

« Cela explique aussi pourquoi les troupeaux de cervidés des alentours se méfient autant de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais comme à Pemberley, ils doivent apprendre à survivre à un ennemi qui les chasse. »

J'ouvre la mâchoire et lâche le corps qui n'a plus une seule étincelle de vie. Et je retransforme ma tête tranquillement, comme j'ai toujours fait avec mon père.

« Mon père m'a appris à chasser. Évidemment, on a pas les mêmes méthodes

— Votre père ? Mr Bennet est accordé avec un esprit, lui aussi ?

— Mon père, ma mère, et ma sœur aînée… Oui, Mr Darcy, nous sommes des Innocents, et non des damnés.

— C'est l'évidence, les damnés sont incapables de se transformer partiellement. Ils ne contrôlent rien…

— Votre forme vous va vraiment à ravir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les compliments, je sais déjà ce que vous pensez de moi, Mr Darcy. En plus sous cette forme, je dois vous faire horreur. »

Il répond avec un ricanement, avant de laisser s'échapper un grondement différent du mien. Sa tête change, et rien ne m'a préparé à la découverte qu'il en est un aussi. Un innocent, comme il maîtrise très bien la transformation de sa tête, mais aussi un félin, jusqu'à ce que j'épie les toupets à ses oreilles.

Il n'est pas n'importe quel félin. C'est un lynx lui aussi. Il a gardé sa voix humaine mais ce sont plus des ronronnements et des miaulements. Sous cette forme, je ne peux pas le comprendre. Malgré moi, je reviens à ma forme complète de lynx.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend sa main humaine, toujours en ronronnant copieusement. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, et un demi-ronronnement sort de ma gorge, presque malgré moi.

Il se met à genoux devant moi, et pendant que je suis occupée à renifler sa main, qui a cette si bonne odeur qui le caractérise, il approche sa face féline de moi et se frotte contre ma joue. Mes vibrisses me propagent des frissons dans tout mon être.

Je n'ai jamais été si choquée que je le suis.

Il se recule précipitamment, et redevient humain totalement.

« Mlle Elizabeth, je… je m'excuse d'avoir pris des libertés avant de vous demander, mais vous êtes… trop parfaite pour moi. Cela fait depuis la soirée chez les Lucas que vous m'attirez irrémédiablement. Mais jamais je n'ai supposé que je puisse partager un esprit animal avec vous. J'ai passé deux jours à devenir de plus en plus agité, de telle manière que j'ai attiré l'attention des Bingley et des Hurst sur nous.

— Je dirais plutôt que vous m'avez amplement désapprouvé, et que vous ne cachez pas votre mépris de moi-même. Je ne vous comprends pas.

— Ma chère Elizabeth, non… ce n'est pas du tout. Je vous admire.

— Je suis "passable, mais pas assez bien pour vous tenter." Allons, je vous ai entendu, ce soir-là, Mr Darcy.

— Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la bouche ce soir-là. Ma douce Elizabeth, je te cherche depuis si longtemps… »

Il s'assoit à même le sol, et approche une nouvelle fois sa main près de moi. Je la renifle et m'y frotte instinctivement.

« Je vais reprendre depuis le début. Bonjour, belle lynx. Je m'appelle Fitzwilliam Darcy, et je suis comme toi, un Innocent, un lynx. Mais ma famille est maudite. Les Darcy ont toujours été des Innocents. Mais on a découvert, au cours des générations que s'ils ne se mariaient pas avec d'autres innocents, et si possible des compatibles, leurs femmes mourraient irrémédiablement en portant l'enfant. Ma mère est morte en mettant au monde ma petite sœur. Elle était une damnée, mais compatible avec mon père. Il avait cru que la compatibilité prendrait l'ascendant, sur le fait qu'elle était damnée, et maîtrisait moins que lui la transformation. Mon père est mort cinq ans plus tard, mais son cœur s'est arrêté quand ma sœur est née. Il n'a été qu'une carcasse vide. Je me suis promis de ne jamais aimer la moindre personne, parce que c'est trop de vies de gâcher. Au début, je croyais que je trouverais une Innocente qui serait comme moi… mais j'ai abandonné tout espoir, et une fois ma trentaine atteinte, j'avais prévu de me marier avec une damnée. Elle me portera un héritier, ou deux, avant de mourir. »

Un rire sans joie lui échappe tandis qu'il gratte délicatement derrière mon oreille. Oui. C'est bien ça.

« Et puis je t'ai rencontré. J'ai hésité longuement. Ou plutôt je me suis débattu avec mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux. Je ne veux pas mourir quelques années seulement après la possible naissance de mon héritier parce que j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. J'ai imaginé fuir, à Londres, Pemberley, ou même le Kent, pour ne plus supporter votre présence si enchanteresse. Et voilà que je découvre que tout est inutile ? Que je peux vous aimer ? Que vous êtes la seule personne au monde avec qui je serais le plus en accord. Alors je ne vais plus restreindre mes sentiments, ma chère Elizabeth. Je vous apprécie énormément. Vous êtes belle, attirante, délicate, puissante en tant que jeune fille ou en tant que féline. Vous m'avez pris dans vos filets, et je ne veux plus me débattre. Je vous aime, Elizabeth. Voulez-vous me prendre pour époux, pour compagnon, pour toujours et chasser sur les mêmes terres que les miennes, à Pemberley ? Le domaine est grand, et si les cerfs ont peur de moi, ils sont nombreux pour supporter une grande famille. Miss Elizabeth, acceptez-vous ma main ? »

Lors de son discourt, son autre main caresse le haut de la tête et gratte doucement le cou et les épaules. Je résiste autant que je peux contre le ronronnement. Je comprends ce qu'il dit dans un brouillard de pensées contradictoires. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre pour autant. Si je croyais détester Mr Darcy, il n'en est pas moins qu'il gratte magnifiquement bien derrière les oreilles, et qu'il sent divinement bon.

Et puis de toute façon, elle était un lynx, et un lynx, ça ne peut pas parler.

« Elizabeth, s'il te plaît, mon amour, mon adorée, réponds-moi. »

Sa voix est devenue encore plus douce et basse. Je relève les yeux vers lui, et je le vois, la tête basse, comme défait. Il a même arrêté de me grattouiller, ce qui est inadmissible.

Et si je le refuse, il me gratouillera plus jamais.

Et il a parlé d'avoir des terres très grandes pour notre famille. Je comprends alors que je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je me mets sur mes pattes arrière et oublie complètement de me transformer en humaine. Non, sûrement que ça aurait été trop simple. Je me jette sur lui pour lui lécher le visage.

Sa réaction me laisse penser qu'il a bien compris mon intention, car il redevient lynx, mais cette fois-ci intégralement. Il est très beau, très élégant. Beaucoup plus grand que moi, évidemment. Fichue espèce où les femelles sont un tiers plus petit que les mâles. Il est sombre, avec très peu de taches. Totalement séduisant. Nos faces sont toujours aussi rapprochées, et timidement, je lui lèche à nouveau le bout du nez. Il ronronne de contentement et me donne un grand coup de langue sur tout mon museau.

Dans les ruines de ses vêtements, nous avons continué à nous lécher le museau tout en ronronnant pendant un temps qui m'a semblé particulièrement court, mais qui ne devait pas l'être. C'est les coups frappés avec insistance à la porte qui nous ont ramenés au monde extérieur. Au monde des gentilshommes dont nous avions jeté les règles par-dessus la tête.

Je me détachais de lui et trottais vers là où j'avais laissé ma robe.

« Oui, qui est là, je suis dans la bibliothèque.

— Mlle Elizabeth ? C'est Charles Bingley. La porte est-elle verrouillée de votre côté ? On ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Vous êtes seule ?

— Je vais voir si je peux l'ouvrir. Oui, je suis la seule… enfin, c'est compliqué. »

Le miaulement-grondement de mon lynx me signale qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec mes paroles.

« Chut, ne bouge pas. Mr Bingley connaît-il ta forme ? Oh, et puis, t'as qu'à changer ta tête pour me répondre.

— Oui. Il sait, et il m'a déjà vu. Il me reconnaîtra sans aucun doute. J'aurais dû répondre.

— Non, dès qu'il va raconter ça à Jane, elle va savoir que c'est moi. Allez, faites disparaître vos habits, cachez les quelques parts, que Mr Bingley puisse entrer dès que je suis habillée. Et la prochaine fois, faites attention, mon fiancé. »

Il ne dit plus rien et je finis de m'habiller au plus vite. J'ouvre la porte rapidement.

« Désolé, Mr Bingley, j'avais du mal avec la porte, j'ai dû forcer. Pouvez-vous entrer, seul ? Je… Je préfère que vous compreniez la situation avant de juger que quelqu'un d'autre que vous peut voir ce qui s'est passé. »

Il est inquiet, et s'avance doucement, sans savoir vers quoi il marche. Je m'incline respectueusement, et j'attends qu'il soit suffisamment avancé pour qu'à l'extérieur ceux qui pourraient être n'entendent pas.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Mr Bingley. Je suis désolé, mais l'agression d'un Innocent, surtout quand ce dernier est un prédateur, est très dangereuse. »

Le grognement m'avertit que mon lynx de fiancé n'aime pas que je dise la vérité.

« Suffis, c'est moi qui porte le prix de son attaque. Sir Williams sait ce que je suis, c'est la première personne hors de ma famille qui l'a appris, surtout qu'il a ainsi appris que son fils était pas le plus gentilhomme de la société de Meryton. »

Bingley se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Darcy, est-ce que tu es là ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est là ?

— Vous croyez que je ne connais pas la forme de mon ami ? Les marques de dents sont celles d'un félin.

— Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais… »

Je tourne ma tête en félin pour ce qui est, j'ai l'impression, la centième fois de la soirée.

« Ah… Euh. Oui. D'accord. »

Bon, visiblement, me voir avec une tête de félin qui venait de tuer de sang-froid son beau-frère l'a refroidi.

« Charles, il voulait la molester et s'imposer sur elle.

— Darcy, tu es donc là. Sors de ta cachette, je ne dirais rien. Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai peut-être… Hobbs va vraiment me tuer un jour ou l'autre.

— Hobbs n'est pas ton valet ?

— Si. Je suis devant le rayon de poésie danoise. Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a un rayon de poésie danoise chez toi, Charles ?

— Caroline. Mais pourquoi ton valet voudrait te tuer. Tu as l'un des valets les plus résilients que je connaisse.

— Parce que j'ai détruit, encore une fois, un très bon ensemble, et que c'est pour ça que je reste caché de la vue de Mlle Elizabeth ?

— D'accord. Mlle Elizabeth, pourriez-vous me réexpliquer, doucement, en détail ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir ? Euh… Enfin, ce qui concerne le décès de mon beau-frère en tout cas. S'il y a d'autres évènements marquants dans la soirée, je… je serais ravi de les avoir demain matin mais pas ce soir. »

Je lui raconte ma soirée. Et je m'arrête au moment où Hurst est mort. Quand j'ai fini, il se prend le visage dans les mains et pleure. Je suis interloquée, comme cela doit bien être la première fois que je vois un homme pleurer.

Mon fiancé sort de ses bois, ou plutôt de son rayon, sûrement parce qu'il a entendu les sanglots de son ami. Il s'avance et se découvre avec toujours son corps de lynx, magnifique, sombre avec quelques taches claires, et une tête humaine, ce qui donne un spectacle étrange.

« Charles, tu sais que Hurst était un porc. Il voulait s'imposer sur Mlle Elizabeth, et si elle ne l'avait pas défoncé, je l'aurais fait moi-même. Il me l'avait dit avant le souper. Mais j'ai cru qu'il n'oserait jamais passer à l'acte. J'ai cru qu'il voulait juste me pousser à bout, parler de ma… de Mlle Elizabeth comme ça devant moi. J'ai failli le tuer, mais j'ai réussi à partir à ce moment-là. Je te jure que j'allais t'en parler. Je devais prendre le blâme pour le décès de ton frère. Entre nous, je ne pense pas que ta sœur le regrette.

— Non, ma sœur ne l'aime pas, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elles ? Déjà quand j'avais que Caroline, c'était insupportable, mais si je me retrouve à nouveau à garder et Caroline, et Louisa, ça va être infernal.

— Mrs Hurst n'a pas besoin de revenir dans ta vie, c'est une femme veuve, mais elle a été mariée, elle peut vivre seule. Charles, écoute-moi, c'est moi qui suit responsable. C'est pas ma… Elizabeth. »

Bingley relève les yeux vers nous avec intérêt.

« Cela fait deux fois que tu as fait un lapsus, Darcy… Vous avez pas quelque chose à annoncer ? Venez dans le bureau, le temps que les serviteurs s'occupent de faire disparaître le corps.

— Et si c'est moi, ta sœur n'aura aucune raison de porter plainte. »

Il fait signe de récupérer nos affaires et se tourne ensuite vers la porte.

« J'ai besoin de deux hommes forts, pour transporter un corps vers… Je ne sais pas où, mais qu'il ne reste pas dans la bibliothèque, c'est détestable. Et j'aurais besoin qu'on fasse disparaître toutes les traces de sang, et de bagarre qu'il peut y avoir. Et qu'on prépare le bureau, je crois que je vais y être pendant un moment. Ah, et si quelqu'un pouvait prévenir la femme de chambre qui s'occupe des Mlles Bennet, qu'elle nous rejoigne au plus vite vers le bureau. »

Ses serviteurs se séparent suivant ses ordres et trois hommes forts entrent dans la pièce. Bingley, Darcy maintenant totalement sous forme de lynx, et moi qui ait saisi les lambeaux des habits de mon fiancé, nous sortons de la salle pour nous diriger vers le bureau de Bingley. Ou plutôt Bingley y va. Je le suis, et mon lynx de fiancé tourne autour en montrant les dents dès que la moindre personne fait signe qu'il a aperçu notre présence. Vu que j'ai les bras remplis par les habits dudit lynx fiancé, je ne peux même pas le rassurer avec une caresse sur le haut de la tête.

Une fois arrivée, je pose les affaires de mon lynx sur un des fauteuils, et m'assieds dans l'autre, gratouillant la tête de mon fiancé pour lui faire passer sa nervosité.

« Bon, nous y voilà. Alors, Darcy, j'attends toujours. Oh, merci Mlle Elizabeth, Darcy oublie toujours ses bris d'habits derrière lui.

— Vous avez eu souvent cette situation ?

— Darcy m'a sauvé la mise quelques fois, on va dire. Mon… caractère fait que je fais des erreurs. Des erreurs sur les gens à qui je fais confiance. Darcy dit que c'est lié à mon gardien. C'est possible.

— Vous êtes un Innocent aussi ?

— Non, je suis un damné. J'avais moins de dix ans quand je me suis fait mordre. Mon frère aîné s'est fait mordre aussi, et il n'a pas survécu. Vous comprenez que ses informations ne doivent pas sortir d'ici, Mlle Elizabeth ? »

Je fais de nouvelles caresses plus sur la tête, et mon lynx se calme et se met à ronronner. Je réponds à Bingley d'une voix le plus égale possible, essayant d'imiter Jane.

« Je ne dirais rien. Vous savez déjà que je suis une Innocente. Vous serez sûrement intéressé de savoir que je suis loin d'être la seule personne de ma famille à l'être.

— Mlle Elizabeth, je vous trouve particulièrement compréhensible et relaxée avec Darcy.

— Je suis heureuse qu'il ne prévoie plus que sa femme meurt en mettant au monde ses enfants, oui. Je pense que vieillir dans un domaine qui nous permet de chasser à loisir est beaucoup plus attractif. »

À mes paroles, je le vois ouvrir des yeux comiquement grand.

« Vous… vous avez discuté de la malédiction des Darcy ? Mais la seule manière qu'il a eu de me raconter ça, c'est la seule fois où il a été particulièrement soûl, qu'il ne pouvait même plus contrôler sa transformation ! Votre soirée a dû être particulièrement riche en émotions. Et je suis plein de curiosité sur le fait que mon ami n'est toujours pas fui à l'autre bout du domaine mais reste tranquillement avec la tête sur vos genoux.

— Oh, je pense que c'est lié au fait que je lui gratouille derrière les oreilles. J'ai découvert que c'est un paradis en soi. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est encore dans les nuages que j'ai accepté sa demande en mariage ?

— Vous êtes donc bien fiancé ? Enfin une chose de positif dans cette soirée foireuse ! »

La porte s'ouvre après avoir frappé deux fois et la femme de chambre entre.

« Mlle Elizabeth, vous êtes là. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir été demandé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros chat ? Vous avez pas de chat, Mademoiselle ?

— Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, j'en ai un.

— Mais ce chat-là ne dormira sûrement pas dans votre chambre, Mlle Elizabeth. Il a sa propre chambre, même s'il semble oublier toutes les règles en présence de vos… grattouillements. »

Je comprends que je dois me séparer de ma compagnie. Je me penche dans l'idée de faire un baiser dans la fourrure de mon fiancé quand il change à nouveau son visage et accueille mes lèvres avec les siennes.

« Oh, un autre Innocent Félin. Je dois vous adresser mes félicitations, Mademoiselle ? »

Je rougis fortement. Si j'avais un doute qu'elle soit du coin, maintenant, je ne l'ai plus.

« Oh, désolé Mr Bingley, je ne devrais pas dire ça. Mais on sait tous avec l'affaire du jeune Lucas que Mlle Elizabeth est une Innocente Féline. Et on sait aussi que quand deux Innocents si proches l'un de l'autre se trouvent, c'est que… eh bien… Désolé, j'aurais pas du dire ça.

— C'est moi, où j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup d'Innocents dans la région.

— C'est logique, ma famille est connue depuis longtemps pour être un foyer d'Innocent. Et on est là depuis longtemps dans la région… Donc au fur et à mesure, on s'étend…

— Est-ce que ta sœur… Non, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Je lui souris juste. Oui, Jane, douce Jane est une Innocente. Comme Maman, comme Papa. Comme le seront mes enfants.

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Peut-être un jour je ferais une suite, mais pour l'instant, ça se termine ici. Et vu que le mois de novembre, je devrais être suffisament occupé avec les Rêves de Megalia._


End file.
